Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a feeding apparatus which feeds sheet-like media.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-118248 discloses a feeding apparatus including a paper feed tray, and a feeding unit to feed sheet-like media in the paper feed tray. The feeding unit of this feeding apparatus has a feeding roller, and an arm which rotatably supports the feeding roller and is swingably supported by a casing via a shaft. With the arm swinging along with a decrease in the residual media, the feeding roller is in constant contact with the media. Thus, by the rotation of the feeding roller, the sheet-like media are fed from the paper feed tray.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 05-97278 discloses a residual amount detection device having an actuator pivotably supported by a casing, and two optical sensors. This residual amount detection device detects the residual media in a paper feed tray by letting the two optical sensors detect a state of the actuator which pivots according to the residual amount of the sheet-like media in the paper feed tray.